AfterShock
by Zackislord
Summary: Sequal to Roy and Riza, Together Forever. Stalled permanentally. No motivation.
1. The Brink of War

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or it's characters portrayed in my story. Those who own "Full Metal Alchemist" and its characters know who they are. All rights reserved._

_**Author's Note:** This story is the sequal to "Roy and Riza, Together Forever" It takes place six months after the first story. I made this a second story, because those who do not like my first story very much, but like to read a whole story could stop then, and those who really enjoyed my story could continue reading. Also, its beginning is a good place to start for those who never read my original story. it starts with action, for all of those who requested it. Remember, if you want background information, on any event in this story, read "Roy and Riza, Together Forever" Enjoy. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"

* * *

_"Are you all right, Roy?" Riza asked, in her usual worried tone.

"Yes, darling, I'm fine," Roy replied. "Just tired is all," he completed with a yawn.

Roy then climbed into bed, along with his wife, Riza. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and sang casually into her ear. He kissed her once on the neck, when he heard her breathing get faint; his hint she was asleep. Then, slowly, he drifted off to sleep, too.

Then next morning, when Roy woke up, he smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen. Though his house was a mansion, the smell drifted all the way to his room. He got up, wearily, got dressed in his usual military uniform. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Riza cooking.

"Smells great," Roy said. "What is it?"

"Bacon, and fried eggs," Riza replied casually.

Roy sat, and stared at Riza, admiring her beauty, and smirking at the miniskirt. Since he was the Fuhrer, thinks were different. All females in the military had to wear miniskirts. Riza had a huge promotion, from First Lieutenant to Fuhrer's Secretary. She was fine with this, as it let her be closer to Roy, her husband, whom she loved.

After the two ate breakfast, and kissed, Roy told Riza he'd see her at the office, and headed off to work. He saw all his ex-subordinates, who had all received promotions, for sticking with him, through everything. Master Sergeant Kain Fury became Lieutenant Colonel Kain Fury. Warrant Officer Vato Falman became Colonel Vato Falman. Major Alex Luis Armstrong had become Colonel Alex Luis Armstrong. Major Edward Elric became Brigadier General Edward Elric. Second Lieutenants Hymans Breda and Jean Havoc became Brigadier General Hymans Breda, and Lieutenant General Jean Havoc. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye became Fuhrer's Secretary Riza Hawkeye. Roy, after destroying the corruption in the military, became the Fuhrer.

Not only had his ex-subordinates received promotions, but medals as well. All of them got a medal for showing extreme loyalty to the state, and to a superior officer, because they had destroyed the militant corruption. Fury though, had also received a Purple Heard Award, for being wounded in the process.

Roy always knew he could trust his group with his life, and it was proven, in the fight against Pride, the previous Fuhrer. Roy had a dedicated team, and he was glad. Together, nothing could defeat them.

Roy walked into his office, where he remembers fighting the previous Fuhrer six months back. The memory haunts him. The office though, is now all his. His secretary's desk was located on the other side of the room, and he always had security outside the door, to alert him if someone suspicious had been wandering towards the office.

Roy had only been Fuhrer for four months now. It was decided by the people of the military. Roy had won the election, with seventy-three percent of the military's vote behind him. Roy tried to please the people, and even in only four months, he was reforming the military.

Instead of being at war with the other nations on the continent, he allied with them. The whole continent could now live in peace. Although Roy was just elected Fuhrer, he already had the hang of it. He had been sworn in by the Parliament, who is his counsel.

One thing though, that didn't change since he became Fuhrer, Riza still assigned Roy work. This drove him crazy. He hated work, and since he became Fuhrer, he had more than ever. But still, he wanted to see this country become great, and if work was what he needed to do, he'd do it.

Riza walked into his office just then, with more work for Roy to do. A four inch stack of papers in her hands, all for Roy to fill out were with her. Roy looked at his inbox, and then looked at the papers. He was wondering how any more papers could fit in there, without spilling.

After seeing the papers, Roy didn't think he could get it done himself. He had a solution, and the next second, he picked up the phone. He dialed the number for the offices of Jean Havoc, Kain Fury, Hymans Breda, and Vato Falman. He asked that all of them meet him in the conference room. He then took all of the papers from his inbox, and Riza's hands, and told Riza where she could find him. He then walked out the door.

He arrived at the conference room door, and met his ex-subordinates. He led them into the conference room, and assigned each a seat. He then handed each a smaller stack of papers, and took his own seat. They all started working on the papers, filling out what needed to be filled out. Suddenly, Havoc jumped up.

"Sir!" Havoc exclaimed. "To the West, war has been declared."

Roy walked over and grabbed the paper. He started to read the words, carefully, but quickly.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang, we, the Parliament of Creta, are declaring war with Amestris. These skirmishes you and your country keep holding on our territory have gone on long enough. We care not what your excuses are. You keep invading our soil, and we're tired of it. This is a formal declaration of war, and we're serious about it."

It then had the signatures of the one hundred members of Creta's Parliament. Roy wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He had only been Fuhrer for four months. How was he supposed to handle a war? He supposed he could have the State Alchemists called in to fight, and he could fight along-side them.

All Roy was sure of at this point, there was no turning back. Creta was serious about war. But, if they wanted a war, they'd get one. Roy just had to think about how to look at this situation. How to win, Roy didn't know. But, would he learn?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This first chapter was basically an attention grabber. I hope it worked. Obviously, there will be action in this story, while at least partially pertaining to my original story. I hope you all enjoy this. Please, review, and tell me how it can be better. Enjoy the later chapters as well. - Zack Finley_


	2. Preparing for Preparations

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or its characters. I am making no money from this story._

_**Author's Note: **Sorry about another short chapter. I've lost most of my creativity. I took a break yesterday, because I was having serious writer's block. I planned on posting yesterday, at noon, but I then extended my personal deadline to today, at noon. I missed that. Posting this chapter is about half an hour late, by my own standards. It's also nowhere near as long as I hopped. I promise I'll get my chapters longer, and update faster, as soon as I get my creativity back. - Zack

* * *

_Roy called for all his most trusted men. Armstrong, Breda, Elric, Falman, Fury, Havoc, and of course, his wife, Hawkeye had all assembled in the conference room. Roy had asked all of them how they thought this situation should be handled. Roy knew that they had to go to war, and that thought disturbed him.

Roy was thinking of a way to avoid the war. It didn't seem likely to happen though. So Roy decided they must plan on fighting. The first thing Roy decided must be done was to call Western Headquarters, so he did so. He told them that Creta planned for war, and that they must be prepared. He told them he would be sending Armstrong there, with about 5,000 troops, just in case Creta attacked before they had a true strategy.

Roy ordered that all State Alchemists in Eastern and Southern Headquarters be temporarily transferred to Western Headquarters. He wanted to be ready for this war, and he would be. Roy looked to Riza, who was calling both Eastern and Southern Headquarters. Then, he turned and looked to his men.

"Let's get back to the work. Shall we?" He asked them, calmly.

Everyone started getting back to work, except Armstrong, who asked for proper orders, if he was to be transferred now, or later. Roy told him he should go catch a train, and wait at Western Headquarters for the rest of the troops. Armstrong divided up the papers, and handed a small stack to everyone else. Then, he saluted, and left.

Roy, as well as everyone else, started to do the rest of the paperwork. They sat silently, not questioning Roy about his tactics. They knew Roy, the Flame Alchemist, had a trick up his sleeve, as always.

After about an hour of silence, and hard work, the papers were all signed, and finished. Roy then has Cheska file the papers, and then asked her to give him a picture of Maes Hughes. She did so, and Roy looked at the picture for a second, before walking back to his office.

"Maes, why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? I'm at the top, like I wanted to be, but where are you? You said you'd support me from below, and be at my side, but I don't see you here. There's going to be a war, Maes, and I'm going to go join it. I'm a top-notch alchemist, and it will boost the men's moral if I go, too. Maes, I know you're somewhere. Look over me, and Riza, will you? She's going to have a tough time, being by herself. I just hope that I can end this war quickly, and come back home to my wife. Please Maes, allow that to happen," Roy was saying to himself, while staring at the picture of Hughes.

"I'll go with you," Roy heard someone say. "You know, as your secretary, it's my job to go with you."

Roy turned around quickly, to see his wife standing there. He stared at her for a moment, as if thinking. In fact, he was thinking. He didn't want her to go, and be in danger, but she was right, in the sense that, as his secretary, she had to follow him wherever he went.

"You'll be in too much danger. I cannot allow it," Roy told her calmly.

"Sorry, Roy, but I have to go where you do. You know the law," Riza replied.

"Very well, but you're to stay off the front lines. Is that clear? I'm not going to lose you. Not ever. Especially in some dumb war."

"Agreed."

Roy walked towards his office door. On his way out, he kissed Riza on the cheek. He told her that he was going out, and that he'd be back in an hour or so. The first place Roy went to was a flower shop. He bought an assortment of flowers. He then went to the military cemetery, and left the flowers, as well as the picture of Hughes on Maes' headstone. He sat there, for about fourty-five minutes, thinking about all the great and terrible times he and Maes went through.

After he thought, and cleared his mind, he got back up, and slowly walked towards the office. When he arrived, Riza handed him a ticket. He sat down at his desk, and read it. It was a ticket to the train station in the West. The station where Roy and his comrades would devise a battle strategy against Creta. Roy smirked. He'd be leaving with Riza that night.

Roy finished what work he had left, and told Cheska to watch over things for him. He ordered Breda to go pick up tickets for himself, as well as for Fury, Havoc, and Falman. Breda saluted, and left the office. He told Falman, and Fury to go wait at the station, and get their tickets from Breda. He then turned to Havoc. He kindly asked Havoc to drive Riza and himself to the station. Havoc saluted, and went out to the car.

Roy and Riza walked out, about five minutes later. They were both ready for combat. They got into the car, where Jean was waiting for them. Jean started up the car, and looked in the rear-view mirror. Roy nodded, and Jean started to drive away from Central, towards the train station, where a train would be waiting for them, and would take them to Western Headquarters.

Riza asked Roy to wake her when they arrived at the station. He nodded, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep instantly. Jean kept driving, taking a quick glance back to see Roy every fifteen seconds, or so. Roy looked lost in thought. He was looking out the side window, rather than looking forward, like usual.

Finally, they arrived at the station. Roy kissed Riza on the forehead, and gently awoke her. She got up, stretched, and got out of the car with Roy. They walked into the station, and saw Breda, Fury, and Falman. Breda handed Havoc a ticket.

Roy and Riza sat on a bench, waiting for the time to strike midnight. That was when the train left. It was only 11:40 now. Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fury were to act as bodyguards for Mustang and Hawkeye. Both were important members in the state, as they held the highest two positions of government there.

Roy told them not to worry; that he wouldn't be attacked here, of all places. He also told them that if they thought it was dangerous here, that he should see them while on the Creta-Amestris border. The clock now read 11:55, so the six boarded the train, and took one compartment. They would all be sitting together on this train ride. Roy had already decided, they'd sit as friends, like back when he was Colonel. He wasn't going to be their superior, but rather, their friend. Roy found an empty compartment near the back of the train, and let the other five in first, before getting in himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, I will have almost all conversation. This conversation, however, will have some foreshadowing, and it will have some importance. Besides, the friends need a good reunion, and I plan to let them have it. So yes, that's my warning to you. If you hate conversation in stories, wait for Chapter 4._


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or any of its characters, protrayed within my story. Also, I am making no money from this story._

_**Author's Note: **In this chapter, there will be some foreshadowing. But, this chapter is all talking. It's all conversation. This is fair warning. Do not review my story, on this chapter, and flame me for having all conversation. This chapter can be skipped, and if you despise conversation, I suggest you do just that, or deal. This chapter, although being part of the story, is not neccesary to read. It just adds depth to the story. - Zack

* * *

_Everyone took their seat aboard the train. Roy had taken his seat, and right away, he told them the deal.

"All of us used to be friends, remember? I want us to bring that friendship back, on this train. Instead of being superior-inferior military relationship, we are going to speak casually, and friendly. If any of us die in the war, I do not want us dying without knowing we're all friends. I remember when Hughes died, because he didn't want me to worry about the Elrics, or Lab 5, or any of that. He was being a good friend, trying to help me accomplish my task, but since that task is accomplished, nothing should be kept hidden. We're friends, and we should talk like we're friends," Roy told them all.

"But Fuhrer-"Falman began.

"-It's Roy," Roy corrected him.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it that way. Roy, isn't it against Code of Conduct to speak so informally to a superior?"

"Yes, but I say to hell with the Code of Conduct. It's supposed to help the military run, and everything, I know that. But, what has it done? The only thing the Code of Conduct did was hold off my relationship with Riza, and stop me from being friends with all of you. I'm not letting that continue, Vato."

"Understandable. But, are you going to remove the Code of Conduct from the military?"

"Not remove, but revise it, yes."

"I see."

Vato Falman had always been one to follow rules. He was a bit skeptical about speaking to Roy so casually. He had never called Roy Mustang 'Roy' in his life. He had always called him 'Sir' or 'Colonel Mustang.' But now, things were different. He was basically ordered to call him Roy.

"Jean," Roy said casually.

"Hmm?" Jean replied.

"Did you ever find yourself a girl?" Roy asked him, with a smirk on his face.

Jean smiled. "Hell no, Roy. Every time I found a girl, some certain high-ranked Colonel always showed up, and they left me. That, or when I did find one, they were 'busy.' You know, I'm going to die single, thanks to a certain someone."

Roy's smile widened. "You remember that girl at the flower shop? Grace, I believe it was."

"What about her?"

"If you want to call her, I can give you her number."

"Damn you, Roy. How do you even sort all the phone numbers you used to get from girls?"

"Cheska is good with filling things you see. That and the fact she always used to go into my file, and read the names, and phone numbers. If I ever ask her for a number, she'll remember it."

"Very nice, Roy," Havoc retorted. "I think I'll take you up on that offer when we next get back to Central Headquarters."

Breda was trying to contain his laughter, as was Fury, while the others talked. Riza was happy, because Roy was happy. He was laughing, along with Havoc. She was seeing his smile once more. Just like the day he proposed, and then the day they got married. He had the same smile.

"Hey, Havoc," Riza said.

"Yes, Riza?" He replied.

"I seem to remember Roy taking every single girl from you. You remember, don't you, when we were in the office. I saw you looking at me, and you didn't know it, I assume. But I looked at you, then I looked at Roy. I decided Roy was much better. You know, Havoc, you really shouldn't make it so obvious when you look at a girl."

Roy smirked, and laughed a bit.

"No, Roy, you seem to think I didn't see you looking at me either. I remember. You were staring at me out of the corner of your eye."

Roy's eyes got wide, and this time, Havoc started to laugh.

"Havoc, don't forget, she chose me over you," Roy said.

Immediately, Havoc stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his face. Riza laughed, at the both of them. Breda and Fury were almost crying, from all the laughter they had. Even Falman, who was a serious man, couldn't keep himself from laughing out. The friends were having their reunion, and they were being friends again. That was all Roy could ask for.

"Roy," Breda said. "Since when have you ever had a funny side? I always used to see the serious side, and the angry side. You were also quite panicky. What happened?"

"I had you guys help me with all the work Riza assigns me. That's what happened," Roy said, while laughing.

"How is it she assigned you work anyway? You were Colonel, and she was First Lieutenant. Shouldn't you have been assigning her work?" Breda asked.

"No, Hymans. I have had Roy whipped ever since the first day I walked into the office," Hawkeye said, also laughing.

"I know. You remember that first night, too? You really had me whipped then. Oh god, I love being whipped," Roy almost exclaimed.

Riza's face turned bright red. "Hey, it's not my fault you wouldn't work. I had to punish you. If that takes a six foot bullwhip, that's not my problem," Riza said.

"Yeah, and that thing hurt…badly," Roy now turned bright red as well.

Breda, Fury, Havoc, Falman, and Riza started laughing hard. They were having such a great time. Anyone in the adjacent compartments could easily hear their conversation. Even those people were laughing. It seemed that Roy and Riza were providing entertainment for more than just the six friends.

"Kain" Roy said seriously.

"Yes?" He piped up.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, or wife?" Roy asked.

"Roy, I'm a highly trained officer. I need to keep up with work, and so I don't have time for a relationship."

"No, because a highly trained officer, such as myself would actually be highly trained. That means responding to any command, like I do when Riza gives an order to me," Roy replied.

"Shut up" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Roy replied.

Riza again blushed. The other four started laughing, and Roy sat quietly. The next thing heard was a clicking noise. Riza had drawn and loaded her weapon.

"No! There's no need for that!" Falman, Fury, Havoc, and Breda yelled.

"Then behave yourselves." Riza said seriously.

"Yes ma'am" the four replied.

"It seems I was wrong," said Roy. "It seems Fury is a highly trained officer, as are Breda, Havoc, and Falman."

Riza sighed. She then put her gun away. "It seems I can't win tonight" she said.

"Breda" Roy said. "Go see if you can find the food cart, please."

"I'm kind of hungry" Breda replied. "I'll go find it."

So Breda went to find the food cart. They were all hungry. With the days events, they didn't really have time for lunch. Breda returned about five minutes later, with the food cart right behind him.

"Here you go, Roy." Breda said.

"What would you like to eat?" The lady pushing the food cart asked.

"We'll take it all." Roy said.

"Are you sure, young man?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I am." Roy replied.

"That will be $235.99, before tax."

"Put it on my tab."

"And who are you?" She asked. "So I can tell the military who to charge."

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang" Roy told her.

"You mean to say that you're the Fuhrer, on our lowly train? Had we known it was you, I'm sure we would have provided much better accommodations. I'm sorry, sir, that we did not do our best."

"Don't worry about it. Being Fuhrer isn't too special. I just get to reform the government, and help my people. By the by, you wouldn't have any pumpkin pie, would you? I have a craving for it."

"I'll be back in five minutes, with a pumpkin pie, sir. Oh, and the food is free-of-charge."

"There's no need for that. I can pay you, in full."

"No, no. That's quite alright."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get fired, for doing this, or anything like that. I also don't want the company to lose money."

"It'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Well, ok then."

Roy pulled the cart into the room. Everyone started to eat the food on it. The woman brought Roy a pumpkin pie, just like he had asked for, five minutes later. It was hot, as if it just came out of the oven. Roy set it on the cart, and thanked the lady.

Everyone ate, and then got sleepy. Riza laid her head on Roy's shoulder, and Roy wrapped his arms around Riza, and the two drifted off to sleep. Everyone else fell asleep by themselves.

When Roy and Riza awoke the next morning, everyone else was already awake. Roy asked what time it was. It was 9:00, and they were only about 30 minutes away from Western Headquarters.

The companions started to talk a bit more. They were all relaxed around each other, and they were glad they had this time to spend together.

"Thank you, Roy, for this wonderful reunion" Havoc said.

"It was no problem. I'm glad we had it" Roy replied. "If any of us shall fall in battle, let us know who our friends were. Let us know that our friends will be grieving for us. Let us know that we were together one last time, and we were there for each other. Let us know. Let us remember" Roy said. He made sure they all heard him say these words.

"Huzzah" said Fury. "Nay, one thousand huzzahs'."

Everyone looked at Fury. They gave him an odd look.

"Haven't you ever read any classics?" He asked them.

"No" they all replied.

"Then you wouldn't understand. It basically means 'here, here.'"

"Ah" they all said. "Huzzah."

As the train pulled into Central, they all climbed off-board. They were greeted by the leading officials of Western Headquarters, and Alex Armstrong. He told them that the Fuhrer was coming, along with 5 strategists. Western Headquarters had sent three cars for them. Six officials started grabbing Roy's, Riza's, Jean's, Hymans', Kain's, and Vato's belongings. They gently set them into the cars.

Roy and Riza climbed in one car. Breda and Fury climbed into another. Havoc and Falman climbed into the last. The cars were started, and the group of six was driven to Western Headquarters. Armstrong's car was behind that of Roy and Riza, while Havoc, Falman, Fury, and Breda's cars were ahead of them all.

The arrival at Western Headquarters was fast approaching. How would things there be?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter, all of those who read it. Like I said, almost all conversation. This chapter did have a bit of foreshadowing though, so I wonder if you got it. If not, it's not really important. You'll know what happens soon enough. Hope you enjoy this story. - Zack_


	4. Preparations for War

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or any of its characters portrayed in my story. I do, on the other hand, own "General Hadaka," and "General Evans." I am making no money from this story._

_**Author's Note: **In this chapter, Roy and Riza, as well as the others have arrived at Western Headquarters. Things are heating up, and will quickly turn into a blaze. It seems I've gotten my creativity back, since this chapter was a bit longer than the rest, and much quicker. I hope to get at least one more chapter up today. I might not make it, but I hope to. Enjoy reading.

* * *

_Western headquarters was nowhere near as marvelous as Central was. Roy saw it though, and when they arrived, he slowly got out of the car. He walked up the steps, along with his companions. When they reached the top, two men walked out.

"Hello Fuhrer. We've been expecting you. Please, follow us." One of the two men said.

Roy and company slowly followed the men. When they finally stopped, they were at the door of an office Roy believed belonged to the general stationed here. The second man knocked on the door three times, before someone said "Come in."

Roy was right. General Hadaka was stationed here, as the leader of Western Headquarters. When Roy walked in, followed by Riza, Jean, Vato, Hymans, and Kain, Hadaka welcomed them all. He offered each one a seat, so they could talk about strategy.

Roy came right out and told Hadaka that there was to be a defensive battle. They were to station all the men at the bridge, and walk no further. The layout of Creta was very hard to navigate, and if Creta wanted to fight, they'd have to bring the fight to Amestris.

Roy pulled out a map, and unrolled it. It was a map of the Western sector of Amestris. It showed a river about two hundred feet wide stretching all the way down Amestris. There were two bridges located on this river. Roy showed General Hadaka how taking control of the two bridges, and the river stretch of five hundred feet between to two bridges could ensure an easy victory, while keeping casualties down.

Roy showed that if State Alchemists held the bridge, in the second lines, with soldiers in front, armed with guns on each bridge, and then if soldiers held the five hundred foot gap, that alchemists could attack Creta's soldiers, and so could Amertris' soldiers. It would give Amestris a huge advantage, because the distance wasn't that far, and Creta's soldiers would have a long mountainous hike in the first place.

Hadaka liked this strategy, and wondered why Roy was only ranked Colonel in the first place. Since general's strategies are typically the only ones looked at by the Fuhrer, and Roy knew what he was talking about, he should have been at least Brigadier General. Also, he had shown fierce loyalty to the state, it would have made sense to make him a general.

With five thousand soldiers, and two hundred State Alchemists, one hundred alchemists could be put to each bridge and about one thousand soldiers to each bridge as well, while the other three thousand soldiers held the land between the two bridges. This was enough to put a wall, two soldiers thick, to the land between the two bridges, and two walls of two hundred-fifty soldiers in front, and behind the one hundred State Alchemists to each bridge.

Amestris was superior in number of soldiers, as well as being the only country with State Alchemists. It would be hard for them to lose this war. Roy had this whole battle planned out, ever since he became Fuhrer. The only thing left to do was order the march of the men. Roy needed a days worth of sleep, before he was fully ready. His men did, too.

That day, all of them relaxed, and ate their fill, and prepared for the next day. The night came quickly, as all of them had spent their day having fun. Even Roy and Riza had fun. Roy took Riza to an arcade, and they played games. Fury went to go read about strategy in Western Headquarters library for State Alchemists. Falman and Havoc went out, looking for girls to talk to, while Breda just stayed at headquarters, and ate.

That night, Roy and Riza slept in the same bed, while Roy was holding tightly to Riza. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her in battle. He didn't think he would. Riza did, after all, take care of herself during the Ishbal Massacre. So did Roy. He wasn't too worried about what was going to happen, but more worried about what could happen.

The next morning came quite slowly. Roy had fallen asleep about midnight, when he had climbed into bed with Riza around 9:30. Riza had fallen asleep quite quickly, tired from the day's events. Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fury all had slept in the same room and Breda's snoring kept the others from falling asleep for a while.

But, it didn't quite matter for the four of them. They weren't going to be on the front lines. They were to hand back a bit, with Roy and Riza, as bodyguards, and strategists. Roy was to give the orders to the generals, who passed them onto the officers, who passed them on to the soldiers.

Unless Roy had decided to charge into battle, they'd be safe. After all, he was a State Alchemist, and Creta didn't even know what alchemy was. They might have seen a bit, from Amestris civilians, who had traveled to Creta, from time to time. That was rare though, because the mountains made it hard to actually get in and out of Creta. Creta was going to have a fun time coming to Amestris for the war they declared.

A few scouts had been sent out, in the late night, or early morning. They were to see how far Creta's soldiers had gotten into the mountains, and report back with an approximate time for their arrival. They had done just that. According to the reports, Creta's soldiers should be arriving around 2:00 pm, if they didn't have any delays.

Roy ordered that all men were to be in position by 12:30, and were to wait for Creta's army to arrive. As soon as the saw Creta's soldiers, they were to take aim, but not fire until word was given. If a single soldier shot, or an Alchemist had attacked before word was given, the punishment was severe. The commanders of each army were to send someone who held a ranking title to meet in the middle of the battlefield. They were to tell each other the status of their army, and give a chance to retreat. If the opposing army had not decided to retreat, then terms were setup for how to win, and how to lose, the battle.

The time came, and Roy was to send a ranking officer to the middle of the battlefield, as was Creta. Roy had sent out Armstrong, and Creta had send out some general who went by the name General Evans. Both sides had decided they were not going to forfeit this battle, and the war was to be fought.

Armstrong told them that, in order to win, they must see three flags of Amestris being waved by three different men. Armstrong showed him the pictures of Havoc, Breda, and Falman. If all three of them were seen waving the Amestris flag, that meant Amestris had retreated. Another term that was set, if Fuhrer Mustang died, and so did Riza Hawkeye, then Amestris had lost, but until one of those terms were met, Amestris was still fighting. If Havoc, Falman, or Breda were killed by the opposing army, then Creta forfeit the battle.

On the other hand, Havoc, Falman, and Breda were not allowed to wield weapons, unless they were shot at. This battle was decided by those terms, and the wars terms were set as well.

If Amestris soldiers were able to capture Creta's headquarters, then Amestris won the war. If Creta's soldiers were able to capture Central Headquarters, they had not won, unless they were able to capture Western, Southern, Northern, and Eastern headquarters as well.

For Creta, this was an uphill war. Not only would it be hard to send reinforcements to backup Creta's soldiers, but it would be easy for Amestris. Soldiers were still at all headquarters, but there were no more Alchemists at Southern or Eastern. Western Headquarters, as well as Northern, and Central still had Alchemists.

If Amestris needed backup, all State Alchemists of Western were to join the fray. The only area which couldn't afford to give up Alchemists was Northern Headquarters. Their constant battle with Drachma, to the North was hard, and it took a lot to win the battles. Drachma had many soldiers, and the Alchemists were having a hard time defeating them. Also, Drachma was easy to navigate.

Other than Northern Headquarters, both Central and Western Headquarters could send their Alchemists to join the battle. Since all areas, save Western, still had their soldiers, only Western would be completely unprotected if they had to send their soldiers. On the other hand, the battle was in the West, so Western Headquarters had a lot of protection, at the same time.

General Hadaka had come to the battle, and was anticipating the win for Amestris. He was scared that Western Headquarters would be taken over if the first battle was not won here. His reasons for being scared were justified, as pretty much everyone feared a loss here. Though a loss seemed impossible, it was far from it.

The first battle, and possibly the most memorable, was about to begin. Who would win? Who would lose? These things were all to be decided.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **How was that? It was longer, and it didn't have too much conversation. There's a good plot set, now isn't there? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy all chapters to come. - Zack_


	5. The First Battle

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist"_ _or its characters portrayed in my story. I do, however, own General Hadaka, General Evans, Ryuhei Aoi: The "Blinding-Light" Alchemist, Angel Vang: The "All-Knowing" Alchemist, and Cory Lauer: The "Brute-Force" Alchemist. I am making no money from this story._

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is short. Lost my creativity. I'm trying to get it back, and soon. The next chapters should be longer. Hope you enjoy my new additions as well. - Zack

* * *

_"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Shouted Colonel Strong.

The sound of gunfire and huge black clouds of smoke were caused by the shots. The first shots were fired by the Amestris military. The State Alchemists had attacked as well. Blue lights, from the alchemic transmutations had suddenly appeared all over. Just then, the Creta military had attacked back. They only had about two thousand men in this battle. About twenty of them were dropped by the first shots.

General Evans had noticed he was outnumbered, but he didn't want to be called a coward by his country. He did not forfeit. Suddenly, the sounds of more guns erupted. More black smoke in the air. Amestris' army had already fired the next shots. This battle was on. Suddenly, instead of standing and firing, the men of Creta's army started to charge Amestris' army.

Colonel Armstrong started firing projectiles at the men charging at them. The men across the river, on Amestris' side started to open fire, since the men of Creta were in range.

Creta's men had bayonets attached to their guns. The men of Amestris, however, did not. The Alchemists' made up for this, and more. They were extremely useful in hand-to-hand combat. The soldiers kept firing into the men charging at them. Using handguns, they were much more effective.

The soldiers though, looked like chess pieces to Mustang. He watched the men of Creta fall, dead, thanks to the efforts of the Alchemists'. Also, the handguns that Amestris soldiers were using were quite effective. Men from both sides, but mainly Creta, were falling, dead. Armstrong fired more projectiles at the men of Creta.

Soon, the battle was over. Creta's soldiers were either dead, or injured. Most of those who deserted, on the other hand, weren't injured. But, they had run away, and most likely were going to be punished, or killed, by Creta's government. There was no sympathy for those who deserted their country.

General Evans had waived the flag of retreat. Amestris had won this battle. They had a few casualties, and a few deaths, but nothing serious at all. They had a total of fourty-two deaths, and ninety-seven injuries. Creta, on the other hand, had about fourteen hundred dead, and six hundred dead, with about two hundred deserters.

State Alchemists, such as Colonel Alex Armstrong, were the reason the battle was won so easily. With their ability to create objects, and the ability to attack, like Armstrong has, they can fight well, especially side-by-side.

Even though this skirmish was won, the big battles were yet to come. Roy knew this. He had decided that they would sneak, in small squadrons, around the country of Creta. Just like in Ishbal, they would be stealthy, and skillful. Roy decided that there should be one Alchemist for every twenty men. This way, he could also send an officer with each group. It'd be a nice balance, and it'd be tactful.

Every three regiments would be a battalion. The battalion would travel, partially spread out. This way, they could cover large areas, quietly, and quickly, while using stealth and still having the power to win skirmishes. Roy planned for sixteen battalions. Two battalions would travel together. The strength, speed, and stealth would be great.

But that was for the future. There were wounded soldiers to be tended to, now. Roy walked through the lines of wounded men. Some had a bullet wound. Others had a missing arm or leg. Many were not injured badly. Grazed by a bayonet, or something minor, while others were injured fatally, and some were almost guaranteed death.

As Roy walked through, he thanked the men for their service. He told them all how wonderful they did in the battle, and that each of them would be thanked more properly, upon his return to Central.

Roy had already called for reinforcements. Men from Central Headquarters would be arriving. Mainly, it would be Alchemists arriving. The regular army troops were going to stay in Central. Alchemists such as Ryuhei Aoi, the Blinding-Light Alchemist would be arriving.

Ryuhei's alchemic power was strong. He had the ability to blind evil-doers with the light of goodness. He had the power of the sun in his hands, and was a powerful opponent, by all means.

Another strong Alchemist to be called in was Angel Vang, also known as the All-Knowing Alchemist. He had the ability to plan out great strategies, and predict their outcomes, using alchemy. He had never lost a chess game, and he played chess often, to keep his alchemic ability strong.

Cory Lauer, the Brute-Force Alchemist; another powerful contender, would be arriving to the western front. He had melee power beyond compare. He used alchemy to annihilate opponents, with his strength, amplified with alchemy.

Separately, these three were very useful and tough opponents. But together, these three were an unstoppable team. Vang, with his power to figure the outcome of almost any situation, Ryuhei with his power to bring out the goodness in peoples hearts, and Lauer, to stop anyone from getting to Vang or Ryuhei using his strength to stop his opponents; this was one method of defeating enemy armies, who dared to challenge Amestris.

The point of this war was still not known to Mustang. For nothing but border skirmishes had been going on, and in Amestris territory, too. How could those skirmishes spark a war? Roy did not know, but he planned to find out. With his team of Alchemists arriving in a few days, Amestris was going to win this war. There was no doubt about it.

As the day wore on, Roy ordered that all his men setup camp, and get rest. Soon, tents were visible, all over what was their former battlefield. Roy thought back to Ishbal, and tried to sleep in his tent. He couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk, instead.

As he walked around the tents, and saw that no one was awake, except the guard, he decided that this war was not unnecessary. His country had not started this war, and the Alchemists were not using the power of the Philosopher's Stone. With this peace, Roy decided to try to go to sleep, yet again. This time though, it worked.

He dreamed of his wedding, which had happened six months back. When he dreamt of that, it brought him peace. He was asleep, and he had a smile on his face. This was not the Ishbal Massacre, where he could find no sleep, but rather a justified cause to fight. Roy was going to protect his country, at all costs.

How would the next morning turn out for the men of Amestris? How would it turn out for Roy? How about Riza? Falman? Breda? Havoc? Fury? Only time would tell.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_I know, I know. Too short. Sorry. I'm trying to get my creativity back. Depression doesn't help there. And current;y, I am depressed. Sorry. - Zack_


End file.
